Grenzwacht - Tagesberichte
Projekt *'Grenzwacht' Zusammentreffen mit dem Deserteur Londaron thumb|left|245pxbei einem von ihm geleiteten Training des Königlichen Wachregiments Bericht vom 21 Tag des 6. Monats ''' von Kreuzfahrerin Norenna Bellagant Vor wenigen Tagen waren einige Ordensmitglieder der Scharlachroten Faust an dem Fluss, der die natürliche Grenze zu Westfall darstellt, um dort ein Schießtraining duchzuführen. Während dem Training wurde auf der anderen Seite des Flusses eine Gruppe von Leuten gesichtet. Dabei handelte es sich um den feigen Verräter Zelgius Londaron, ein Mitglied seiner verwerflichen Organisation ("Orden der Lichtläufer") und einige Stadtwachen samt einer Nachtwache. Ein Offizier und die Nachtwache verließen die Gruppe wenig später. Kurz darauf gingen ein paar Ordensgenossen der Scharlachroten Faust über die Brücke ans andere Ufer, um sich über diese seltsame Versammlung zu erkundigen. Nach einem raschen Wortgefecht, dass stark von Respektlosigkeiten seitens Londarons geprägt war, stellte sich heraus, dass das Königliche Wachregiment tatsächlich einen Verräter damit betraut hatte, ein Training für die Rekruten der Wache zu leiten. Der wohl befehlshabende Soldat schien den Befehlen des Verräters zögerlos Folge zu leisten, während die 2 Rekruten des Regiments ihrem Peiniger eher abgeneigt waren, der ihnen sogar mit Peitschenhieben drohte. Da dieser Vorfall nicht unbestraft für Zelgius Londaron ausgehen sollte, wurde umgehend der Hauptmann des Königlichen Wachregiments, Sir Alleander von Staupitz, über das Geschehen informiert. Dieser schien von alle dem nichts zu wissen, beteuerte aber, den Fall genauer zu prüfen und die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Er wird einen Bericht dazu bei unserem Orden abgeben. Zurück in der Garnsion tauchte einer der Rekruten auf, der von dem Verräter widerwillig gedemütigt worden war und bestätigte den Verdacht, der auch Hauptmann von Staupitz gegenüber geäußert wurde: Londaron machte, ohne eine Fehlverhalten der Rekruten beim Training, von seiner Faust samt Plattenhandschuh gebrauch, während seine Handlangerin mit der Peitsche zuschlug. Er hatte den Vorfall bei der Wache nur zum Teil geschildert, weil er um seinen Ruf fürchtete. Nach dem Gespräch mit einigen Ordensmitgliedern wird er aber überlegen, nocheinmal seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen und die Taten Londarons lückenlos zu melden. Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts! Gezeichnet: Kreuzfahrerin Norenna Bellagant Ordensdienerin der Scharlachroten Faust Operation: Fisch am Haken ''Bericht von Cathalan Lightblade''thumb|400px vom 21.6.28 '''Typ : Aufklärung Beteiligt : *Lord Lightblade *Ordensbewahrer Abercrombie *Ordensdiener da Silva *Chefkoch Gondarin *Milizionär Wichard Bericht : Unter dem Deckmantel eines privaten Angelausflugs zogen wir durch Nord Westfall. Die Straße durch den Norden des Landes verläuft zwischen mehreren Gehöften und einer Erzmine entlang. Man konnte von der Straße aus erkennen ob die nahe gelegenen Höfe bewohnt oder verfallen waren. Momentan gehe ich davon aus das die verfallenen Höfe als Bandintenverstecke genutzt werden. Ebenso sollte man die Mine genauer kontrollieren. Momentan lässt sich nicht ausschließen das die örtliche Bevölkerung mit den Banditen sympathisiert oder zwangsweise unterstützt, jenes gilt es als nächstes in Erfahrung zu bringen. Anmerkung: Sollte sich bei Zivilisten eine Unterstützung der Banditen herausstellen sind sie als Mittäter anzusehen und entsprechend zu verfahren. Eindringen zweier Magier in die Garnison thumb|left|185px Früh am Morgen dieses Tages bricht ein Bote gen Hearthglen auf, in seinem Gepäck ein Schreiben des Hochinquisitors an den Hohen Rat zu Hearthglen. Werte Brüder und Schwestern, erst letzte Woche schrieb ich euch über den Vorfall mit dem Kreis der Magier. Ihr erinnert euch, auf meiner Walz vor einigen Jahren verbrachte ich auch eine Zeit in Theramore und arbeitete als Sekretär einer Magierin dort. Nun diese Vergangenheit wollte ich ja eigentlich nutzen um eine Brücke der Diplomatie zwischen Stormwind und Theramore zu schlagen. Jedoch vergebens. Der Wunsch nach Autonomie und freie Wissenschaft ist zu stark und Stormwind trägt die Nase zu hoch um dies zu dulden. So sind die Fronten verhärtet. Euer Wunsch sich mit dem Königreich Stormwind anzunähern führte nun dazu das wir klar Position für eben jenes bezogen. Nun hielt es der Erzmagier Hasrabahl für angebracht unsere Standfestigkeit zu prüfen und kam über die offene Grenze von Westfall zu unserer Garnison. Leider hegte die Scharlachrote Flamme bis vor kurzem noch ein freundschaftliches Verhältniss zum Kreis und so irritiert ließen die Burgwachen die Magier unbescholten passieren. Erst meine eigenen Gardisten hielten sie auf. Leider wurden sie dabei vom Großmeister der Scharlachroten Flamme aufgehalten. Er untergrub meine Gardisten und bestand darauf die Magier als seine Gäste empfangen zu dürfen. Dadurch bestärkt dragen diese noch tiefer in die Garnison und konnten erst in der Amtsstube gestellt werden. Den Wortwechsel hatte ich euch zuletzt zukommen lassen, daher möchte ich hier darauf verzichten. In meiner Geistesgegenwart hatte ich die Ordensbewahrerin Abercrombie nach Stormwind geschickt das Wachregiement zu holen. Und sie kamen auch schnell herbei geeilt, was man lobend erwähnen muss. Nun leider konnte den Magiern die Flucht gelingen, nicht zu letzt durch den Ordensmeister der Flamme begünstigt. Diesem wurde nun gestern Abend der Prozess gemacht. Er beharrte lange darauf der unwissende Amtsmann zu sein der doch alles nur friedlich klären wöllte. Er schien mir etwas in den Ereignissen zurück geblieben. Jedoch widerlegten ihn unter anderem die Zeugenaussagen der Schwestern Abercrombie und Greifenschwinge. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst wen er da vor sich hatte. Und er wusste sehr genau was er tat. Das Gericht befand das sein Verhalten mit einem Schwurbruch gleichzustellen war. Er und sein Orden könnten die Grenzen Stormwinds nicht sichern mit dieser Haltung. Seine Strafe fiel noch relativ milde aus wie ich empfinde, aber es sind Stormwinds Gesetze. Wichtiger für uns ist, daß Stormwind nun der Scharlachroten Faust die direkte Administrative und Exekutive über das Lehen ausgesprochen hat. Wir unterstehen noch immer Stormwind, sind dem Königreich Rechtschaffenheit verpflichtet. Doch brauchen wir keine Zusage eines weltfremden Mannes mehr. Wir sind nun verantwortlich über die Seelen im Lehen Weststrom. Möget ihr weise darüber beraten und entscheiden was dem Kreuzzug bestimmt ist. Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts und Ehre uns Erben des wahren Aschebringers gez. '' Hochinquisitor Robin von Baskerville Granitsuche 'thumb|left|244pxVon und mit Gondarin Fausthieb' Gestern am 27.6. zog meine schlagkräftige Truppe bestehend aus Sir Andrew, dem Jüngelchen, Miss Amotana und Nau...Mau...Trau...sicäaa aus der Wacht aus, um die Granitlieferung wieder zu beschaffen. Auf das, was der Lord und Courtney wärend unserer Abwesenheit getrieben haben, will ich mal nicht eingehen. Wir nahmen die Tiefenbahn nach Eisenschmiede und flogen per Greif nach Menethil. Dort nahmen wir uns einige Packpfer...Packtiere, die für einen Zwerg nicht demütigend waren, sondern nur die Dringlichkeit der Mission unterstrichen haben! Auf halber Strecke entdeckte ich merkwürdige Spuren im Schlamm, die sich nach..eingehender Untersuchung allerdings als unnütz heraustellten. Wir zogen nach Norden weiter und nach Disskusionen, warum Gnomen kein Spitzhelm mehr aufgesetzt wird und man sie nicht mehr als Kanonenkugeln benutzt... also wir trafen kurz vorm Thandol-Übergang auf meine Leute, die ins Kreuzfeuer der Dunkeleisenzwerge von Dun Modr geraten waren. Nachdem sie die Brücke überquert hatten, kamen die Dunkeleisenzwerge aus ihren Verstecken, griffen die Lieferung an, stahlen den Granit und schafften ihn in die Stadt. Diese kümmerlichen Kurzbärte schmissen uns schamlose Beleidigungen entgegen. Meine Kameraden wurden rasend vor Wut, nur ich, der Anführer, behielt einen kühlen Kopf und entsann einen diabolischen Plan, den Stein zurück zu erobern! Die Zwerge der Lieferung sicherten die Flanke und nahmen die linke Barrikade unter Beschuss, ich selbst habe meine herausragenden Zielkünste eingesetzt und mit einem Mörserschuss das Tor freigeräumt. Wir stürmten in die Stadt und griffen die Dunkeleisen an. Die ersten fielen wie die Troggs... eine verlor bei einem Angriffsversuch sogar ihre Waffe! Mit mir (!) an der Spitze, kämpften wir uns zur Ladung vor, spannten die Tiere ein und rumpelten los. Kurz vor dem Ausgang stürmte uns eine weitere Welle Dunkeleisen entgegen, von denen schon viele allein durch mein Gewehr fielen! Doch auch meine Begleiter haben einige von ihnen erledigt und sie lange genug gehalten, damit der Wagen aus der Stadt geschafft werden konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stieß der Magier Aderdingsda zu uns. Er und ich betraten über die linke Flanke die Stadt und gaben dem Rest der Gefährten Deckung, damit wir abziehen konnten. Einige leichte und unwichtige Verletzungen später befand der Wagen sich auf dem Weg nach Menethil. Doch kurz vor der Weggabelung sprengte eine Bombe unsere Formation auf und Horden von Dunkeleisen fielen über uns her. Ich hielt die Stellung auf dem Wagen doch sah ich die Aussichtslosigkeit der Situation. Ich nahm mein Notfallbierfässchen zur Hand...und warf es in den Sumpf! Ein beträchtlicher Teil der Angreifer verschwand auf nimmerwiedersehen im stinkenden Moor. Als ich zu den anderen blickte, hatte Miss Amo´s Bein schon seine Unschuld verloren. Der Magier lag am Boden, das Jüngelchen war halb blind, Ser Andrew blutete wie ein Schwein und Miss Nausi...dingens schluchzte ÜBER dem blingen Jüngelchen (der allerdings nichts davon hatte, er war schließlich blind) Unter einigen Anstrengungen und meinen heldenhaften Einsätzen schlugen wir die Angreifer zurück und schafften den Weg zurück zur Hafenstadt. In der Taverne behandelten wir die Verwundeten. Ich mischte mich unter das...äh Stadtvolk, charterte von einem vertrauenswürdig aussehenden Mann ein Schiff und entließ sie anderen, die sich zurück auf den Weg nach Sturmwind und zur Wacht machten. Ich blieb noch um die...Sitten und Gebräuche des Völkchens zu studieren und den Transport zu überwachen. Dreimal. 'Fazit: Granit gesichert, alle Leben noch, neue Stellung erlernt. Gut ausgeführte Mission, die ne Geschichte wert ist.' Gondarin Fausthieb P.S. Solltet ihr mal nach Menethil kommen, fragt in der Taverne nach Hilde...es lohnt sich he he. Reuevoller Sünder '''Bericht von Simanthy Weißsträhne'thumb|205px vom 29. des 6. Monats. Am 28. dieses Monats kam ein Mann in die Burg, er stellte sich als Sinaamin vor. Er habe ein dringendes Anliegen an einen Kleriker des Ordens sagte er, so habe ich mich seiner angenommen. Er warf sich vor mir auf die Knie und erklärte mir, dass er ein Verbrecher sei welcher um Vergebung und Gnade flehe. Ich befragte ihn dazu und er sagte aus, dass er einst einer Art Verbrecher "Clan" gedient habe, an dessen Spitze eine "Mutter" stand. Er habe im Auftrag dieser Vereinigung gelogen, gestohlen und gemordet. Schwester Courtney gesellte sich im Verlauf des Gesprächs dazu und stellte ebenso einige interessante Fragen zu den einzelnen Taten des Mannes. Jener aber verstrickte sich immer mehr in Widersprüche und Ausflüchte. Ich beschloss dem Mann einer Glaubensprüfung zu unterziehen. Er wird drei Tage lang ohne die Tugenden des Lichts behandelt werden, damit er ihren Wert erkenne. Ebenso wird er in jenen Tagen die Schmerzen erleiden die er anderen zugefügt habe, damit er einsieht was er verbrochen hat und sich nicht mehr in Ausflüchte und Beschönigungen seiner Taten verstrickt. Sollte er jene drei Tage überstehen und sich einsichtig zeigen so wird seine Seele als geläutert angesehen. Sollte dem nicht so sein wurde der Gerechtigkeit durch Ausgleich des angerichteten Schadens genüge getan. Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts! gez. Simanthy Weißsträhne Sinaamin's Schuld Nur noch wenige Sekunden dann müssten die Stockbienen auf Ihn aufmerksam werden. Es war eine schlaue Idee, die Wundsalbe die der Sekretär des Abtes gegen seine rheumatischen Beschwerden nahm, gegen Vespenphirmone auszutauschen, denkt sich Sinaamin, als er links über seine Schulter in den Hanghof des Klosters blickt. Der von all dem nichts ahnende Sekretär, dem es das Leben zu beenden gilt, macht jeden Morgen einen Spaziergang zu seinen Bienen. Sinaamin gesteht dem Hobbyimker eine gutes Händchen ein, was den Umgang mit Bienen angeht. Ein oder zwei Gläser wird er sich wohl nach getaner Arbeit als Wegzehrung aus der Vorratskammer mitnehmen. Noch ungefähr 5 Schritte und sein Opfer ist an dem ersten der 37 Bienenstöcke angekommen. Gleich nachdem er den Deckel anhebt wird der ungleiche Kampf eines Menschen gegen geschätze eine Millionen winzig kleiner Insektensoldaten beginnen. "Ob man das wohl überleben kann?", wägt Sinaamin noch ein letzes Mal in Gedanken ab, verwirft die Überlegung aber gleich wieder. Niemals, der Plan ist wie jeder andere bis ins kleinste Detail durchdacht. Die Hintertüre zur Küche ist verschlossen und das große Regenfass, das der letzte Schutz vor einer Horde augebrachter Bienen wäre, hat diese Nacht bedauerlicherweise Löcher an der Unterseite bekommen. Ausserdem ist der alte Mann schlecht zu Fuß und würde höchstens nur die Hälfte des Weges zum Fass flüchten können. '' : ''"Warum schickt ihr mich um diese Menschen zu töten? Warum nicht einen richtigen Assasinen?", Fragen die Sinaamin selbst fast das Leben gekostet hätten. Dieses System duldet keine Freidenker. Jedesmal wenn Sinaamin in die Kammer der Erweckung gerufen wird und man ihm seine Erinnerung wieder schenkt, beginnt der Zweifel weiter zu wachsen. Schon des Öfteren hat Sinaamin versucht dem Traumbringerschamanen des Clans zu wiederstehen um anschließend seine Ideen und Zukunftspläne im Stillen weiterzu schmieden aber dieser ist einfach zu mächtig. Kaum beginnt die Sessión erwacht Sinnamin auch schon wieder um einen neuen Auftrag zu erfüllen und alles was in der Zeit dazwischen geschah, war wie ein Traum. In zwei Tagen wenn er die südlichen Felsformationen von Tanaris erreicht hat wird er wieder auf der Bridge liegen und den unangenehmen Kerzenduft einatmen, der in dem Höhlenbereich von dem höchsten Schamanen des Clans so geschätzt wird. Der Sekretär öffnet den Stock, längst haben ihn einige Bienen umflogen. Der Sekretär bläst einmal stärker in seine Imkerpfeife. "Was habt ihr denn heute?" fragt er in einem noch freundlichen Ton. Der erste Stich auf den Oberarm. "Au! was zur...?" Man könnte meinen eine kleine Gewitterwolke zieht auf den älteren Mann zu. Die Bienengesänge haben es jetzt wohl in alle Himmelsrichtungen getragen: "Der Feind steht vor der Tür!" Noch ein Stich am Arm und drei Weitere ins den Nacken. Längst hat das Opfer erkannt, dass er sich in einer ernsten Situation befindet. Vergebens kämpft David gegen Goliath. Ein wirres Schlagen durch die Luft dann stolpert er. Ein letzes Aufbäumen. Der Vorhang fällt. '' ''Eine ganze Stunde wartet Sinaamin ohne den leblosen Körper aus den Augen zu verlieren. Genau jetzt müsste der Schatten des Gebäudes den Leichnahm erreichen. Sinaamin macht einen kurzen Satz über die Gartenmauer und kniet sich neben "sein" Opfer. Er fühlt den Puls. Nichts. "Ruhe in Frieden" flüstert Sinaamin ihm zu und schliest ihm die entsetzt verwirrten Augen. Wie geplant erreicht Sinaamin 2 Tage später die Höhlen von Tanaris. Doch diesesmal überrascht ihn der Anblick. Sinaamin mag keine Überraschungen. Die Höhlen sind leer. Keine Spuren eines Kampfes keine übereilte Flucht, ob Sie ihn vergessen haben? Sinaamin setzt kurz alle Puzzleteile dieser Situation zusammen und folgert: "Das ist die Gelegenheit! Mögen sie weit fort sein ....ich bin es auch! Was in diesem Falle passiert, hat sich Sinnamin bereits mehrmals vorgestellt aber nie an das Eintreten der Sitution selbst geglaubt. Auch wenn ihm seine Erinnerung an seine Taten fehlte, er wusste immer dass dieses "Ding" namens Seele gegen ihn rebellierte. Die Erinnerung die er jetzt mit sich herum trug, war zwar sowohl ein Seegen, da die Lücke über sein Leben nun nicht mehr da war, zur anderen Seite aber auch ein Fluch, denn was er tat war schrecklich. "Werde ich denn jemanden finden der mir helfen kann?" Sinaamin schreckt hoch aus seinem traumhaften Ausflug in die Vergangenheit. Die grauenhaften Kopfschmerzen der Gerätschaft die man an seinem Kopf angebracht hat, sind kaum auszuhalten. Sofort führt er eine der Atemtechniken durch die man ihm beibrachte um Folter und Gefangenschaft wie diese besser zu ertragen. 2 Tage hängt er nun schon an der Wand in dem Keller der Feste. "War das die richtige Entscheidung hier nach Erlösung zu bitten?" Lang jedenfalls kann er es nicht mehr durchhalten. Das kann niemand. Der Mann den sie Bruder Robin nannten sprach von einer Prüfung des Glaubens. "Woran soll ich denn Glauben? Sicher ist die Strafe verdient und es hätte auch der Tot sein sollen, aber ist dies der Weg um jemanden den Glauben zu zeigen? Vorallem bin ich doch bereit zu glauben. Ich weiss doch nur nicht woran. Brav stehe ich Rede und Antwort und stehe zu dem was ich verbrochen habe. Ich darf jetzt nicht zweifeln! 3 Tage meinte die Priesterin soll ich die Schmerzen erfahren. Ich befürchte der jedoch der Schmerz selbst nicht zu erkennen was Glaube ist und was Erlösung bringt wird sich in die Ewigkeit hinziehen. Lass mich jetzt nicht zweifeln! Zu wem oder was habe ich das gerade gesagt? Ist das....?" fällt wieder in eine Ohnmacht. Abschluss Bericht von Simanthy Weißsträhne Die 3-tägige Strafmaßnahme wurde erfolgreich beendet. Der Gefangene hat einen schweren geistigen Schaden erlitten welcher sein gesamtes Gedächtnis vorrübergehend auslöschte, er wusste nicht mehr wer er ist geschweige denn, was er getan hatte. Ich akzeptierte jenes Urteil, welches sein Geist selbst über ihn gefällt hat. Nach dem wir ihn von den Ketten gelöst hatten machten wir uns sofort daran seine Wunden zu versorgen. Schwester Ennovy übernahm die Wundversorgung und Bruder Edmure assistierte ihr dabei. Zelot Edmure hat wärend des Bußeprozesses sehr selbstständig gearbeitet und eindeutige Anzeichen gezeigt was seine zukünftige Laufbahn im Orden angeht, jenes konnte Hochinquisitor Robin selbst auch beobachten. Der Zelot handelte im Rahmen seiner Befugnisse sehr selbstständig. Als nächstes werden wir uns an die Neujustierung des Geistes des Sünders machen. Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts! gez. Simanthy Weißsträhne Erste Intervention in Westfall thumb|left|225px6.7.28 Bericht von Chevalíer Simanthy Weißsträhne Bruder Andrew wurde von Lord Lightblade mit dem Kommando über den Stoßtrupp betraut dessen Aufgabe es war zwei Stellungen* des Feindes** auszuheben und dem Feind damit ein deutliches Zeichen zu senden. * Die Stellung des Feindes waren 2 Höfe im nördlichen Westfall ** Als Feind gillt jeder welcher sich der Königlichen Autorität Stormwinds oder der Allianz widersetzt Lord Lightblade ermahnte nach den Ereignissen des Vortages alle Ordensmitglieder nochmal zur verschärften Wachsamkeit bevor Bruder Andrew die Truppe auf die bevorstehende Mission einschwor (Anmerkung: Bericht zu den Ereignissen des Vortages wird nachgereicht, empfehle Schwester Nausicaä oder Bruder Sinaamin als Verfasser, wenn gewünscht werde ich einen Teilbericht dazu abliefern). Er wählte für seinen Stoßtrupp Schwester Norenna, Bruder Haacon und Schwester Ennovy aus. Ich selbst begleitete die Truppe als Inspekteuer des Lordkommandanten. Das Einschwören des Trupps auf die Mission wurde durch einen Warnruf von Bruder Wichard unterbrochen welcher auf den Ausbruch eines Gefangenen hinwies. Burgmannschaft und der Stoßtrupp machten sich an die Verfolgung des Flüchtigen und stellten ihn im Grenzgebiet zu Westfall'' (Anmerkung: ein Detaillierter Bericht zu dem Gefangenen wird folgen). Die Burgmannschaft schaffte den Gefangenen nach Weststrom zurück während der Stroßtrupp seinen Weg zu den Stellungen des Feindes gleich fortsetzte. Die erste Stellung war ein einfacher Hof mit einer Hütte und einem mittelgroßen Feld davor. Wir konnten deutlich das geschäftige Treiben auf dem Hof erkennen und schätzten die Zahl der Anwesenden feindlichen Objekte auf vier ein. Bruder Andrew ordnete einen stillen Angriff ein, ohne Kampfschrei oder sonstiges Gebrüll in der Hoffnung das das Gebäude den Feind von der restlichen Geräuschkulisse abschirmt. Der Überraschungsangriff gelang und die Feinde ließen sich nach kurzen Kämpfen ausschalten während Schwester Ennovy begann das Gebäude mit ihren Zaubern in Brand zu setzen. ''(Anmerkung: Bruder Andrew ordnete an Mehlsäcke in die Hütte zu werfen) Während das Haus Feuer fing vernahmen wir noch einige Schreie welche nach kurzer Zeit jedoch verstummten. (Anmerkung: konnte keine Verunsicherung der uns begleiteten Brüder und Schwestern feststellen) Bruder Andrew mahnte zur Eile da der Feind durch die Rauchentwicklung des brennenden Hofs alarmiert wurde. Die zweite Stellung des Feindes stellte sich als größer herraus, neben einem großen Feld und einer Hütte verfügte der Hof noch über eine große Scheune. Wir wurden auf unserer Position entdeckt bevor wir die Lage vor Ort einschätzen konnten. Als sich zwei feindliche Objekte bis auf 20 Meter an uns heran gewagt hatten befahl Bruder Andrew sie nieder zustrecken. Der eine wurde sofort getötet während der andere zum Hof eilte um seine Kameraden zu warnen, es gelang ihm zwar zu schreien jedoch kam die Warnung zu spät, er wurde niedergestreckt und seine verwirrten Kameraden wurden in die Hütte gedrängt. Bruder Haacon und Schwester Norenna verrammelten die Tür und sicherten die Fenster während Schwester Ennovy wieder ihre Zauber einsetzte um die Hütte in Brand zu stecken. Ich wies Bruder Haacon darauf hin das noch niemand die Scheune durchsucht habe, welches er darauf nachholte. Es gab einige Unschuldsbeteuerungen derer in der Hütte, aber jene verstummten nach einer Zeit. (Anmerkung: Auch während der zweiten Aushebung zweifelte niemand an der gerechten Sache hinter dieser Mission. Bruder Andrew entschied das wir noch ein Gebet für die Seelen der Sünder sprachen bevor wir uns auf den Rückweg machen. Konnte nicht erkennen das Schwester Norenna ein Gebet gesprochen hat, werde das überprüfen.) Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts! gez. Chevalíer Simanthy Weißsträhne *Einmal findet sich jener Bericht im allgemeinen Aktenschrank wieder jedoch ohne Anmerkungen, ein weiteres Exemplar des Berichts befindet sich jedoch im Postfach der Offiziersebene.* 670px Wichard und die Entführung thumb|left|225pxKatze, was haste denn? ' Samtpfote schaute kurz zu Wichard und schlich dann weiter an der Mauer entlang, als suche sie etwas. Den ganzen Abend über verhielt sich die katze schon eigentümlich. Bei all ihrer üblichen Neugier wirkte sie seltsam angespannt und ängstlich. '''Wart. ich komm mit... ' Wichard folgte dem Tier und schaute sich aufmerksam um, konnte jedoch nichts entdecken. Schulterzuckend nahm er wieder seinen Wachdienst ein. Kurze Zeit wurde er Augenzeuge eines ungewöhnlichen Vorfalls. An der Wegkreuzung sah er ein monströses Wesen. Es erinnerte ihn an einen Bullen, wie er sie von Bauernhöfen kannte. Dieser indes schien aufrecht zu gehen. Auf jeden Fall wirkte er bedrohlich, und so rannte der junge Zelot mit gezückter Waffe auf ihn zu. Zu seinem Erstaunen fuchtelte das Wesen jedoch abwehrend mit seinen vorderen Extemitäten und gab dabei undefinerbare Laute von sich. Bevor jemand Schaden nehmen konnte, gesellte sich glücklicherweise Schwester Ennovy zu den beiden. '''Das ist ein Taure, Wichard. Er will uns etwas mitteilen. Mit großen Augen verfolgte der Angesprochene das weitere Geschehen. Die Schwester schien keine Angst vor dem Wesen zu haben und bemühte sich, dessen Anliegen zu verstehen. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, wird uns demnächst ein Bote mit einer Nachricht aufsuchen. Wichard starrte die Schwester fast ehrfürchtig an, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie dieses Wesen anscheinend verstand. Der Taure hatte inzwischen seinen Vortrag beendet und entfernte sich. Noch völlig überrumpelt von dem Geschehen, kehrte der junge Mann zur Burg zurück und erstattete Bericht. Da er nichts hatte verstehen können, verwies er auf Schwester Ennovy. Die Ereignissen verblassten langsam, wurden aber schnell wieder deutlich ,als eines Abends eine Nachtelfin den Weg zur Burg hinaufkam. Wie sich herausstellte, war sie der angekündigte Bote, und Wichard, der wieder Wachdienst hatte, verwies sie an Schwester Ennovy. Von den Gesprächen bekam das "Jungchen", wie ihn Gondarin mittlerweile nannte, nichts mit, und so war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er das Geschehen bald aus seinen Gedanken verbannte. Wieder war es Abend, und wieder hatte unser junger Held Wachdienst vor der Burg. Aufmerksam schaute er ins Rund und lauschte den Geräuschen um ihn. Plötzlich sah er einen Reiter, der in hohem Tempo auf der Straße Richtung Westfall ritt. Irgendetwas, das an eine menschliche Gestalt erinnerte, schien er vor sich über das Pferd gelegt zu haben. Wichard eilte hinunter zur Straße und konnte eben noch beobachten, wie der Reiter die Grenzbrücke überquerte. Er wollte sich eben wieder zur Burg aufmachen, als seine Augen einen blitzenden Gegenstand wahrnahmen, der - halb von Grasbüscheln verborgen - am Wegesrand lag. Kaum hatte er ihn aufgehoben und näher betrachtet, durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz die Erkenntnis, was er da in den Händen hielt. Das is doch das Messa von Schwesta Enno un es is kaputt ...da is wa nich richtig, muss hintaher, jawoll Gesagt, getan, schon rannte Wichard Richtung Grenze. Schon bald musste er feststellen, dass er den geheimnisvollen Reiter so nie einholen würde. Kurz entschlossen kehrte er um und eilte zur Burg zurück.' ' Cort.. Cortnie, da is was passiert .. hier, hab das gefundn... Noch völlig ausser Atem schilderte er das Geschehene und deutete dabei auf den zerbrochenen Dolch. Hast du den Reiter erkannt? War Schwester Ennovy dabei? Hmm.. nee, weiss nich, war so weit weg, aba das is doch das Messa vonner Schwesta. Die anderen bestätigten seine Vermutung und beschlossen, einen Suchtrupp über die Grenze zu schicken Abend der Sporen thumb|234pxIm Fach des Lordkommandanten, des Paters und Courtney liegt jeweils ein Schreiben mit folgendem Inhalt.* Guten Morgen, ich schreibe einen Bericht über den gestrigen Abend. Alles begann für mich sehr friedlich. Ich kümmerte mich wie zurzeit jeden Tag um meine Schülerin Nausicaä. Nachdem sich die Schwester wieder hingelegt hatte, ging ich so um 22.30 Uhr in den großen Saal. Dort traf ich einige Brüder und Schwestern an. Nachdem ich alle begrüßt hatte, brach auf einmal die Kerker- / Kellertür auf. Hinausgestürmt kamen Schwester Simanthy, Bruder Edmure und Bruder Haacon. Sie waren überall mit grünem Schleim und Sporen bedeckt und keuchten, schnappten nach Luft. Alle die im Saal saßen, waren zunächst verwirrt, fingen aber nachdem sie sich gesammelt hatten an, den Dreien zu helfen. Man versuchte sie von den Sporen zu befreien, aber sie hatten schon zuviel davon eingeatmet, so dass die Versorgung länger dauerte. Während die drei von den anderen verpflegt wurden, machten Schwester Cariador und ich uns daran die Sporen die aus dem Keller kamen zu bekämpfen. Schwester Cariador und ich beschlossen mit Frostmagie vorzugehen. Und es klappte auch. Die Sporen starben von der Kälte ab. So kämpften wir uns bis in den Kerker durch und reinigten den ganzen Raum. Bruder Finley gab uns Rückendeckung dabei. Ich habe aber, bevor wir alles vernichtet haben, eine Probe genommen und verwahre diese. Beim nach oben gehen um nach den anderen zu schauen, bemerkte ich ein Skelett was an der Wand hing. Schwester Courtney erklärte mir später das es der Gefangene gewesen sein. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Skelett. Es machte von alleine Bewegungen. Beim genauen nachsehen, merkte ich das man an dem Skelett gearbeitet hatte. Es sah nicht noch normalen Knochenspuren aus. Das Skelett wurde manipuliert. Es hatte im Brustkorb bereich ein Loch, als ob eine explosions- Kugel von Gondrian darin explodiert sei. Auch der Schädel wies Veränderungen auf. Aber das Skelett werde ich mir noch mit Gondrian genauer anschauen. Als ich dabei war mir das Skelett halt genauer an zu schauen, rief mich Schwester Cariador wieder nach oben. Den Dreien ging es immer noch nicht besser. Daraufhin machte die Schwester den Vorschlag den Raum vollkommen abzukühlen, um so die Sporen zu töten, welche die Drei befallen hat. Daraufhin ließen wir alle Personen aus dem Raum entfernen. Nur Schwester Simanthy, Bruder Edmure und Haacon mussten bleiben. Als alle den Raum verlassen hatten, begannen wir beide mit der Kühlung des Raumes. Die Prozedur war anstrengend, aber es gelang uns den Raum in eine Frostkammer zu verwandeln und den dreien zu helfen. Geschwächt ließen wir die anderen wieder in den Raum. Die begannen die Drei in Ihre Betten zu bringen und dort medizinisch zu Versorgen. Schwester Courtney gab mir die Verantwortung über den Kerker nachdem ich ihr meine Beobachtungen gezeigt habe. Ich verriegelte die Tür magisch und ließ vor der Tür Wachen postieren. So machte ich danach eine Runde um nach den Anderen zu sehen. Als ich von der Runde wieder am Keller vorbei kam, sah ich wie das kleine Mädchen versuchte in den Kerker zu gelangen. Ich sprach Sie an, das Mädchen erschrak. Der Name ist mir entfallen, aber Schwester Courtney weiß den Namen bestimmt noch. Sie versuchte etwas in Ihrem Rucksack zu verbergen. Ich stellte Sie zur Rede und verlangte nach dem Gegenstand. Sie weigerte mich und wich von mir ab. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam Schwester Courtney von der anderen Seite und schnitt so dem Mädchen den Weg ab. Nachdem ich Courtney erläuterte was ich von der kleinen wollte, rannte dieses auf einen los nach oben. Schwester Courtney alarmierte die Wachen und wir ließen das Tor hinunter. Eine Suche begann in der Garnison. Irgendwann fand jemand das Mädchen vorm Tor. Sie ist vom Dach gesprungen, vorrausichtlich aus Angst. Also ich bei dem Mädchen ankam, waren dessen letzte Worte: Ketzer, alles Ketzer. Danach viel sie ins Koma. Schwester Courtney gab mir dann den Rucksack. Als Pater Robin ankam erzählten wir Ihm die Geschehnisse. Auch Nausicaä ist vom Lärm aufgewacht. Sie war erschrocken über das was passierte und ich machte mir wieder Sorgen um Sie. Aber sie blieb ruhig und half gleich bei der Versorgung der verletzten. Ich nahm mir in der Zeit den Rucksack vor. Und die Entdeckungen sind erschreckend. Ich ging daraufhin zu Courtney und dem Pater um mit den beiden alleine zu reden. Ich erklärte Pater Robin die Geschehnisse. Unten im Kerker angekommen, zeigte ich Ihm und der Schwester die Dinge aus dem Rucksack. Enthalten war: - Eine Kanne voll mit neuen, jungen Sporen. - Ein Zettel mit allen Standpunkten des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges - Ein Zettel mit allen zurzeit Führenden Personen des Kreuzzuges - Einem Zettel, wo nur noch einige Worte zu lesen waren. Folgende Worte konnte ich noch identifizieren: zerstören oder Oberzeugen…., der anderen Orden…, Anweisungen….. Nun irgendjemand hat es auf uns abgesehen. In der Nacht konnte ich auch nicht wirklich schlafen. So machte ich einige Tests mit den Proben. Folgendes habe ich herausgefunden: Bei Hitze vermehren sich die Sporen urplötzlich während Kälte sie abtötet. Die Sporen verstopfen die Atemwege und führen zu Übelkeit. Gemeinsam also zum Tot durch ersticken. Ich hoffe das ich mir die Tage die Falle mit Gondrian anschauen kann. Er als Jäger müsste sich mit fallen gut auskennen. Gez. Archivar Feorar Feuerzunge Nächtliche Ereignisse Nächtliche Ereignisse Der Morgen dämmert als Amothana den Bericht des Wächters anhört über die vergangene Nacht, von der Unruhe hatte sie selbst nur wenig mitbekommen, war sie doch auf rastloser Wacht außerhalb unterwegs gewesen. Ihr müder Blick ruht auf einer Wache deren Blässe der Ihren in nichts nachsteht. „Wächterin Lydia Falkenstein, Wächter Velren Schmieder, Wächter William Riemenschnalle – tot.“ Wiederholt sie langsam. „Und alles was ihr zu berichten wisst ist, das ein euch unbekannter, stinkender Kreuzzügler „Vertragsdokumente“ vom Tisch genommen hat.“ Eine Pause entsteht die Antwort genug ist. „Findet heraus ob sonst noch etwas...oder jemand...fehlt. Ich verfasse den Bericht für den Lordkommandanten und meinen Herren, wollen wir sehen ob wir ermitteln, was sie mitnahmen. Und nun geht, ich habe Familien zu benachrichtigen, die Toten sollen geehrt werden.“ Mit einer verscheuchenden Handbewegung entlässt sie den Wächter. Die junge Frau geht ihren Grübeleien nach während sie Feder und Tinte zurechtrückt. Wer könnte...Der Bund der Diebe? Nein! Sie töten nicht...Söldner? Vielleicht...die Liste der Feinde und Neider war lang. Wie dem auch sei, doppelte Wachsamkeit würde angeraten sein. 670px Merkwürdiger Gast *Ein Bericht liegt bei Schwester Courtney auf dem Schreibtisch* Seid gegrüßt, ich habe Gondrian gestern Abend erreicht und ihn gebeten sich die Falle einmal anzuschauen! Des Weiteren traf ich gestern ein Mädchen Namens Lyenna vor unseren Toren. Eine junge Magierin die ein Opfer der Forschungsmagier aus Dalaran wurde. Sie haben an ihr einen Versuch durchgeführt und das Mädchen voll mit magischer Energie gepumpt. Ich schließe aus ihrem jetzigen verhalten, dass das Experiment ein Fehlschlag war. Durch den Überfluss an magischer Energie, hatte sie ihre Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle und so brachen immer wieder kleine magische Ausbrüche hervor. Ich überlegte erst ob ich eingreifen sollte, da Sie mit Schwester Cariador reden wollte. Da ich aber nicht genau wusste wann die Schwester wieder da ist beschloss ich zumindest die Gefahr zu bannen. Ich nahm Lyenna mit zum Fluss. Dort führte ich ein Ritual durch, welches ihre magischen Kräfte verschließt. Es war sehr anstrengend, da ich ihr erstmal etwas überflüssige Magie abgezogen habe. Den Rest habe ich eingedämmt. Ich hätte es auch vielleicht beheben können, aber da ich noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit solchen Ritualen habe und ich Schwester Cariador nicht übergehen möchte, habe ich es dabei belassen. Somit ist das Mädchen keine Gefahr mehr. Ich habe ihr dann mit eurer Erlaubnis im Turm ein Zimmer gegeben. Dort habe ich ihr auch erklärt das unsere magischen Kräfte nur dann benutzt werden dürfen um jemanden zu helfen oder sich zu verteidigen. Schließlich es kann auch gefährlich sein mit Magie zu spielen. Ich habe ihr gezeigt wie man meditiert und ihr gesagt das Sie diese machen soll. Nun sagt Schwester Cariador bitte, dass das Mädchen wartet. gez. Archivarin Feorar Feuerzunge Ein noch merkwürdigerer Gast Bericht vom 9. des 7. Monates Heut abend warn Soldat vom Wachregiment hier, is der Korporal Tjordal Draugen oder so. Er hat ne Frau mitgebracht, die Mârâ heisst, jawoll. Dann hatter erzählt, dass die Frau in Stormwind gefundn wurde. Sie hat wohl gesagt, dass sie aus Stratholme is, un dass ihre Eltern von nem Arthas erschlagn wordn sin. Hab se danach gefragt un se hat das nochmal so erzählt. Dieser Arthas hat ihre Eltern erschlagn, un dann isse geflüchtet. Dann is ihr schwarz gewordn, un sie is in Stormwind aufgewacht. Wieso es fast zehn Jahre her is, dass der Arthas in Strathome alle erschlagn hat, weiss se nich. Der Tjordal hat gesagt, unsre Priesta solln se sich mal ansehn, un is dann gegangn. Er will nen Bericht habn, was noch so passiert. Hab se dann ins Turmzimmer gebracht. Da hat se Deckn gekriegt. Essn wollt se nich un trinkn auch nich. Wollt ausm Fenster springn, wenn ich die Tür zuschließ, hab ich nich gemacht, aba zwei Wachen hingestellt, die aufpassn. Sie is sehr ängstlich. ja Die Schwester Aruca hat alles mitgekriegt, jawoll. Wichard hat dis geschriebn, jawoll Grenzwacht - es geht weiter *Grenzwacht - Die Anfänge *Grenzwacht - Präsenz in Scharlachrot *Grenzwacht - Die Siedler kommen *Grenzwacht - Burgleben Kategorie:Grenzwacht